1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel that may be manufactured easier and cheaper.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP), which displays images using electrical gas discharge, has superior display performance such as high brightness and a wide viewing angle. The PDP generates visible light by a gas discharge that occurs in discharge cells when applying direct or alternating current to electrodes in the discharge cells. The gas discharge generates ultraviolet rays that excite fluorescent materials disposed in the discharge cells, thereby causing the fluorescent materials to emit visible light.
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view showing a conventional reflective PDP, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing an internal structure of the reflective PDP of FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, a rear substrate is shown rotated by 90° to clearly show the PDP's internal structure.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a front substrate 10 and a rear substrate 20 are disposed facing each other, and a plurality of barrier ribs 24 may be formed on the rear substrate 20 to maintain a predetermined distance between the substrates. Accordingly, discharge spaces 28 surrounded by the front substrate 10, the rear substrate 20, and the barrier ribs 24 are formed.
A plurality of sustaining electrode pairs 11a and 11b, which cause surface discharges, may be formed on an inner surface of the front substrate 10. The sustaining electrode pairs 11a and 11b may be formed of a transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), so that visible light may transmit through the front substrate 10. Also, narrow bus electrode pairs 12a and 12b may be formed on the sustaining electrode pairs 11a and 11b, respectively, to enhance the conductivity of the sustaining electrode pairs 11a and 11b. The bus electrode pairs 12a and 12b may be formed of a metal such as Ag, Al, or Cu. A first dielectric layer 13 may cover the sustaining electrode pairs 11a and 11b and the bus electrode pairs 12a and 12b, and a protection layer 14 may cover the first dielectric layer 13.
A plurality of address electrodes 21 may be formed on an inner surface of the rear substrate 20 in a direction substantially perpendicular to the sustaining electrode pairs 11a and 11b, and a second dielectric layer 23 may cover the address electrodes 21. The barrier ribs 24 have a predetermined height, and they are formed in parallel to each other and are separated by a predetermined distance from each other. Fluorescent layers 25 may be formed on side surfaces of the barrier ribs 24 and on the second dielectric layer 23 in each discharge cell.
However, the conventional PDP having the above structure may have the following problems.
First, a larger substrate should be manufactured to increase the PDP's size. However, a large scale production facility may be needed to manufacture a large rear substrate, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Also, a high defect rate may cause a low yield.
Second, heat generated during plasma discharge may deteriorate the PDP's operating characteristics and life span. Therefore, it is desirable that a PDP efficiently dissipates heat generated during plasma discharge.